bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Voyage/CyberBotX
CyberBotX is a robot created in an alternate dimension by a drunk Dr. Light. He is very violent and will most likely try to kill anyone and everyone, and due to his irregular programming, he is less than sane. This has led to his alternate title of Insane Killer Robot. Backstory (Currently going to be a very basic backstory until a more detailed one can be typed in) CyberBotX was made in dimension M2 (by his own designation) by the famous roboticist Dr. Thomas Light. Unfortunately, Dr. Light was a regular drunk at the time and only build CBX as a slightly upgraded Mega Man. CBX's programming was also very badly mangled, and it made CBX a very violent, killer robot. Furious at the body, CBX forced Light to build him a new body based on Light's mostly-finished X design. Shortly after being transfered to his new body, Light tried to give CBX an armor upgrade and screwed this up. Combined with the other screwups, CBX got frustrated with Light and killed him. CBX found the ability to travel between dimensions and used this to obtain a time travel device. With both of these, CBX would upgrade himself, as well as eventually work around his mostly killer programming, although not completely. Character Information * Name: CyberBotX (originally unnamed, technically CyberBotX Light) * Race: Robot * Creation Date: June 6, 20xx * Age: Unknown (too much time traveling involved to accurately state) * Alignment: Chaotic Evil, but sometimes shifting to Chaotic Good * Gender: Genderless, technically male * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 200 lbs. * Hair Color/Style: Black, short, spiked * Eye Color: Black when calm, Red when angry * Number of items in null-space bag: Not telling CyberBotX is a very violent robot created by Dr. Light. Originally created to replace Mega Man, he realized he was just as flawed as Mega Man and that he was not controlled by the 3 Laws of Robotics. As such, he killed his creator and many others in his lifetime. His original personality was one of a very angry "person" as such. Over the many years he has been active for, his personality has toned down a bit, but not by much. He has traveled through many dimensions and times, and upgraded himself over the years. At times, he feels as though there isn't a force out there that could stop him. This mentality has gotten him killed many times, but due to some foresight on his part, he has been able to allow himself to live "forever" through long-distance memory backups and body rebuilding. He once fell in love with a reploid during his travels when he became stranded in a dimension that Mega Man X was in, but she was killed in battle and this drove CBX to the brink of becoming a mindless, violent dynamo of fury. He didn't last like this for long, but this has left him in a position where he tries to block out the emotion of love at all costs. CBX is a very intelligent robot, possessing many skills that others would only dream of having. Although possibly considered evil because of how he treats most things, he has shown that he can also be good, but this rarely occurs. CBX has a short fuse and usually goes off on temper tantrums at any given moment, even when no one is talking to him. It is unknown if CBX's "life" will ever end, and sometimes he feels as though he is meant to exist until his systems finally give up. CyberBotX in NW's comics NW: The Inevitable Destiny While it's never seen how CBX ended up in the Mega Man universe, he is introduced as a character when NW asks him to build a website for recruiting people to fight the Soda Cans in the Soda Wars. It's not seen in NW:TID, but rather in a flashback shown in Universal Voyage, that CBX was also part of the group that attack Todd Evel (also known as Matinel) to stop the Soda Wars. Universal Voyage CBX ended up in the Infinium galaxy after the Soda Wars were over. He lived in an apartment along with Ian, Deathguise, JnvReno, and Erwand, all of who were also veterans of the Soda Wars. While most of his appearances in Universal Voyage were short or cameo-like in nature, he did have a larger role during the These Lovely Days storyline, in which he went with NW, Deathguise, Wubby, and Fireball to destroy Grohm. Him and Deathguise teleported out of Grohm Headquarters when Tsukino Grohm tried to trap everyone inside the building. CBX was last seen in UV being teleported to an unknown location by Muba, later revealed to be Dreamland, Kirby's home. The comic was in a crossover with #Kyoto, which is an IRC community on EsperNet that was also made into a comic by Pishi the Penguin. CBX appears to have been warped to Crim, where the crossover initially takes place, by Muba. He deactivated himself as a "favor to humanity." He also was apparently happy wherever he was, but now is miserable again. Being happy and doing favors to humanity are 2 things that probably should never have happened to CBX. Apparently for the happiness part, CBX was happy just from finding out that Kirby existed, and was teleported away by Muba seconds before Kirby revealed himself to be Dr. Kirby Wily (another creation of Pishi's). NW has said that CBX would most likely still have been happy if he had stayed, regardless of Kirby presenting himself as DKW. CBX was reactivated by Rooks, who found CBX in a junk yard. Shortly after attacking Rooks and Iyouboushi (and being forced to throw pillows at Rooks with a !throw command until he flooded it out), he caused an explosion, and somehow because of Kaiou, Iyouboushi's creation, approaching CBX, the entire planet they were on was destroyed. It was later revealed that CBX's A.I. (or OS or whatever) was transferred into Kaiou when CBX self-destructed. It is unknown what NW did to CBX afterwards, except that he took out the Gaia Gem out of Kaiou, nothing else is shown as to what happened after this. Appearances *Comic #35 (flashback) *Comic #77 (flashback) *Comics #79 & #80 (flashback) *Comic #87 (Christmas special, chibified) *Comic #88 (flashback) *Comic #148 (Parody) *Comic #191 *Comic #345 (Christmas special) *Comic #425 (Filler) *Comic #478 (Filler) *Comics #549 - #574 (Latter half of the "These Lovely Days" storyline) *Comic #598 *Comics #635 - #641 & #720 - #721 (as Kaiou) ("Tick tock tick tock, Dodos, and an Alarm Clock" storyline, a.k.a. the #Kyoto Crossover) CyberBotX's Abilities & Systems Being a robot, CBX has been able to upgrade himself numerous times over the years. Currently, he has the following abilities and systems: *Helmet: His helmet is made of met alloy, and is the only part of his armor that is. Because of this, he can smash things with his head with no discomfort. The gem in the middle of the helmet is used an indicator to his physical and mental health. The helmet contains a built-in communications amplifier (this boosts the range of his already built-in communicator) as well as enhancing his aural sensors. *Armor/Skin: CBX's armor is a set of triple-layered Titanium X alloy, specially made for him by Dr. Light. His skin is a special type of Titanium X that feels more like flesh than metal, but can not be injured like flesh. The armor can absorb low amounts of energy, and cause normal bullets to ricochet. For larger blasts or more powerful bullets, CBX's nanobots instantly produce a micro force field that will cause the attack to be deflected. Without his armor, his skin can not be protected as well. *Force field: It can be activated at will, but will not activate if not recharged. Uses a separate power core to store the energy it uses. Protects CBX from most energy-based attacks, and some physical attacks as well. *Jet pack: It has a separate energy tank that is refilled by his primary energy source. Energy is only used while moving, but while staying in one place. Thrust produced is not a flame, thus it can not ignite. *Buster: Plasma-based energy cannon, can copy any weapon, can charge to create larger blasts, malfunctions on a semi-regular basis. He has buster cannons within both arms, and are "concealed" within his arms, to be revealed by transforming his arms into the busters. Each arm contains a transformation module, and in the event that it is shorted out or damaged, that arm will be stuck (if it's buster was active, it'll be stuck active, if the buster wasn't active, he won't be able to activate it). Each buster contains a special power core designed to store the charged energy to be unleashed later, and these cores can be overchanged if the safety system is overridden (although this can later cause damage, or if too much energy is stored, it can cause an explosion in the buster). *Cloaking device: CBX has a cloaking device that causes almost all forms of electromagnetic energy to pass through him, rendering him invisible to all normal vision. However, the electromagnetic wavelength of X-Rays can not be blocked, causing CBX to show up on X-Ray based sensors. Also, anything that detects objects without using electromagnet waves, such as sonar, will also detect him. *Dash system: This allows CBX to dash on the ground for an unlimited amount of time or in the air for a limited distance. *Null-space bag: This can store anything and everything, somehow duplicates most of what is put into it, and usually things are pulled out of it at random. *Magic resistance/immunity: This is actually a side-effect to being a robot. Most magic that would harm or benefit biological creatures has no effect on a robot like CBX. For example, death magic will do nothing to CBX, and healing magic will also do nothing to CBX, because he is neither alive nor dead. Most status aliments, such as sleep or poison, also do nothing to CBX. However, attacks that deal damage or have external effects will hurt CBX. In particular, lightning is especially painful to CBX. *OS: CBX runs on a customized OS called LightOS. This OS is partially based on BSD-Unix, but with lots of heavy modifications and security inclusions. CBX's OS is tied in to his BIOS very tightly. In addition, his BIOS is able to catch any and all attempts to install other OSes on him, and prevents his OS from being overwritten without sufficient access. *Voice: CBX's normal voice sounds to be that of a mid-aged human male (around the age of 25). His voice is produced from a highly sophisticated voice synthesizer located in his throat (the same place a human's voice box is located), making it so his voice does not sound digital in any way. Normally, CBX needs to open his mouth to allow his voice to be heard, but in the event his mouth is incapacitated, his voice can still come out via a series of microscopic holes on his neck. He can also manipulate his voice synthesizer to sound like any voice. *Vision: CBX's optical sensors can process the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Normally, he only sees the normal light that humans see, but he can change his visual display to show infrared, ultraviolet, radio waves, x-rays, etc. CBX's vision can also be overlaid with a HUD to show various information. He can also overlay a radar display on top of his vision. Power Supply CBX's current power supply is a pretty unique one. His original one was a standard micro-fusion power supply similar to that of X. But after finding that one to be very prone to power loss, CBX set out to find a replacement. After many dimensional hops and lots of time travel, CBX found the perfect power supply. It was in the future of a wasted alternate dimension that he came across a power supply that scientists had been studying but were unable to explain it's function. This power supply used nanobot technology to make a power supply capable of producing unlimited energy. The technology was found to be partially alien to the planet Earth, which is where CBX found it. Because the power supply uses nanobot technology, a beneficial side-effect is that CBX gains extra nanobots from the core. The power supply is actually split into 2 main components. One main component is the power generator, which is able to create unlimited energy, but with no explanation as to where this energy comes from, while the other main component is a power core that stores all the energy generated. The generator itself also seems to never stop working. Even in the event that CBX is seen as powered-down, his power core is still running, it's more of his OS being in a state of stand-by. It is also protected by one of the most advanced shielding systems ever seen. The shield is so powerful, not a single force known in any dimension in any time has been able to penetrate it. Although it disintegrates whatever seems to go up against it, it seems the power supply has some type of AI of sorts, as CBX is able to touch the shield around the power supply and not lose his hand. The generator fills the power core, which is what is used to power CBX. The generator itself does not fill the power core up very quickly, but the core is able to store a lot of power. It's not yet known where any excess energy goes when the core is filled. Because of the type of energy being used, not much is needed to power many of CBX's components. Because of this seperate core, it is still possible for CBX to use up enough power that he drains the core faster than it can be refilled, shutting him down until it's levels go back up. It is also possible for this core to be damaged or destroyed, and in the case of that, the nanobots are able to supply energy to CBX's vital components to keep them running in suspended animation while the core is either repaired or replaced. In the event that CBX's body is completely destroyed, the power generator immediately teleports back to Dr. Light's lab in CBX's home dimension, to get placed into a new body. This is because CBX has never been able to duplicate the generator, ever. The core, on the other hand, is universal, and any core of proper size could be used. Teleportation Visually, CBX's teleportation looks very similar to that of most of the Mega Man and MMX style robots/reploids. But it functions very differently. CBX's teleporter is designed to work without needing an external satellite teleportation grid. It accomplishes this by using data from various sources to pinpoint the destination of the teleport. Upon activating the teleporter, CBX's form is shifted into a different phase and then compressed into energy. While in this form, CBX's vital functions are still functional, so he could still communicate by radio or stop in mid-teleport. The teleporter has it's own energy reserve that is replenished by CBX's main power core, limiting his teleport distance to about 12,450 mi, nearly half the circumference of the planet Earth. (So CBX can't teleport from the Earth to the Moon) While CBX can teleport through some solid objects, he can not teleport through extremely thick objects. His teleporter system has it's own basic AI and can determine when a teleport should be stopped before it's too late. Because of the unique way his teleporter works, most fields that would block teleportation are ineffective against CBX's teleporter. In addition to this, he also has a short-ranged burst teleporter. Unlike his normal teleporter, the burst teleporter is an instantaneous teleport from one location to another. However, it's distance is limited to only half the length of a football field (50 yards), and takes up 1/4 the energy it would take for a full-length normal teleport, meaning he can only do 4 burst teleports in a short period. The teleporter's power core takes 1 hour to restore this amount of energy, so this not only limits the period in which CBX can do burst teleports, but also the period and distance in which he could do another normal teleport. CyberBotX outside of Universal Voyage Besides being in Universal Voyage, CBX has also had a role in a comic called Outside created by Ettin. He also played a role in Pishi Penguin's #Kyoto comic. In addition, his FFRPG character, Casper, plays a role in Pishi Penguin's comic The Adventures that I Really Really Like. He also played a role in ZenGyro's now-defunct comic Beyond the Pixel. As far as cameos, he has been cameoed in one filler comic for The Other Side by Kieran, seen here (Filler #04) with the 32-bit sprite used being made by Kieran himself. The same 32-bit sprite was also in a cameo in History's End by Arylon, seen here (comid #205). CBX has been cameoed in 16-bit form in Pishi's silly comic MultiPong Reply!. He has also had a semi-cameo (but more of a "main character") role in NW's One of Those Moments (OoTM) comic. Also, for something different, CBX has technically also been cameoed in Tremolo's comic, Age of the Magi, but not as CBX, rather under his real life name, Naram, first seen here (comic #119, the fighter in red). Lastly, CBX is the "star" of his own avatar comics. CyberBotX outside of comics CyberBotX is a forum member on the BnG forums. He used to be part of the IRC community as well, but due to the choice of IRC network, he refuses to rejoin the BnG IRC Community. He originally started using IRC back in March 2002, joining the IRC channel for Real Life on MagicStar, after he had joined their forum community in January 2002. He later left both the IRC and forum communities of Real Life, but joined the IRC community for a comic that split off from Real Life, Beyond the Pixel. While CBX was part of the BnG IRC community, BnG moved it's IRC channel to the IRC network of Peacefulhaven in October or November 2002. CBX became an IRCop there in January 2003. He is still an IRCop there, although due to complications, the network is now known as Heavenlyplace. CyberBotX also has his own website, currently mostly featuring his SNES animated GIFs, but also featuring his brilliant PHP work, including logs for the various FFRPG campaigns he is/has been in, in addition to another RPG system known as Tri-Stat dX, and soon to be others. CyberBotX is also an advanced C/C++ programmer, and has modified the IRCd and Services that Heavenlyplace currently uses, as well as an incomplete (actually on the back-burner) project of making an OpenGL program to handle mapping for players in MUDs (Multi-User Dungeons). In the real world, he is known as Naram Qashat, a computer nerd. Kinda lazy, but at the same time, not. He is very skinny, about 5'7", wear glasses, with brown eyes and short brown hair (well, unless he hasn't cut it in a while...), and his personality in real life is similar to his online one, but maybe a little less violent. He is currently attending the International Academy of Design and Technology of Detroit in Troy, MI, taking a course in Game Design. He started in April 2006, and will be taking a 3 year course to earn a bachelor's degree. As for work, CBX works as a tutor at his school, part-time. All attempts to get another job have thus far failed, sadly. Fun facts (from CBX himself!) *Prior to joining the online community for the webcomic Real Life, CyberBotX was just an online handle with no real personality. After joining Real Life, CBX developed a personality for his online handle, as well as creating a sprite sheet and avatar. *The null-space bag started life on IRC when CBX used MagicStar's RPGServ dice roller to pick random people. A friend of CBX's from the Real Life community, enisoc, helped CBX create a local mIRC script to do random numbers, and from there, CBX developed the null-space bag. The "null" used in this case means "not defined" (as opposed to nothing), so the space of the bag is not defined, and thus unlimited. *CBX sooooo needs to develop a good backstory plus he needs to detail his abilities more. Category:Universal Voyage